The Angel and The Black Swordsman
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: Another journey to help someone. Kirito must fight with Hailary to get the Angel's Bow. Many dangers wait up ahead them. But Kirito will never give up. He already promised, after all. Contains OC and OOC-ness. Rate M for later chapter.


**I own nothing. English is not my first language, so it might have some mistakes. Not beta-ed.  
**

**Contains OOC-ness and Original Characther.  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**The Angel and The Dark Knight**

A loud growl filled the empty snowy dungeon in the 55th floor. A man clad in black overcoat withdrew his sword and sheathed it safely as he picked up the item he was searching for. He smiled and put it in his inventory and headed back to the town with a help from the blue teleporting crystal.

But unknown to him, another figure watched him behind the pile of frozen crystals. The figure's crimson eyes gleamed as the light was reflected by the crystal. A second after that, the figure disappeared, not leaving any traces.

* * *

"This should do it." the raaven named Kirito offered a light turquoise crystal to pink haired blacksmith, who accepted it with smile on her face. Kirito bowed before rushed out. He almost forgot that he accepted a quest in the 77th dungeon. To no one in particular, he is chasing after the rare item there. A phoenix bangles. It could make him tame a beast without changing job.

He stopped in front of a pure white shop. He's never seen this shop before. The shop is very beautiful though it was placed far away from the crowds and nearly at the end of the town. The wall was painted with milky white with a hint of light blue at the underside. The double door was made with finely crafted wood and painted in silver paint. He stared in awe, not realizing the other person presence behind him.

"Um.."

A light voice sent a shiver down to his spine and he yelped in surprise. It's not usuall that something caught him off guard. He always aware all the time and something seems off about this.

"Do you want to come in, or not?" he stared at the person who was questioned him. That person have a long sea blue hair, the front side was cut and only reached her chin, her fringe combed neatly to the right side of her face and he could see a stray hair poking out from the middle of her head and curled to her chin.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss." he stuttered as he stepped away from the door. But tensed when that person glared at him. He gulped, and tried to think of anything that he does to made that person angry.

"Did I heard 'Miss'?" that person asked, and he unconsciously backed away. What's wrong with 'Miss'? Is she prefered to be called as 'Lady' or 'Mistress'?. But wait, Kirito swear he heard the woman's voice was lower than the average female voice. Could it be?

She is he..?

His trail of thought was cut off when the male in female form pinched his cheeks not to gently. "O-ow! That's hurt! I'm sorry!" he struggled to break free from the man's iron grip.

The man sighed and placed his left hand on his waist. "Kirito, right?" he asked, and that, once again, caught the raven off guard. He nodded and stared at the man like he had another head.

"How did you know?" the man chuckled and mentioned him to get inside the shop. From behind, he could see how long the man's hair is. It almost reached his thigh and the back hair was tied loosely. Just tight enough to keep the turquoise strands in place.

Kirito stepped inside the shop and looked around to adapting to the surrounding. "Nice place." he complied and the man smiled. The man gestured the black haired swordsman to take a seat on one of the wooden chair nearby.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Hailary Lunetta. The owner of this tea shop." the man bowed his head. So, this huge shop is only a tea shop. He almost sighed in disappointment. He though this is a shop where he could buy some high-rank items. It was a tea shop after all. "I know your name from one of my acquaintance around here." Hailary explained, though the raven could see that the other male was uncomfortable.

"What can I do for you, then?" Kirito decided to ask, he wasn't the type to accept request or join a guild. He's a solo player after all. But what happened next, made him caught off guard for the third time.

"Will you join my party, for 2 weeks?"

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat?"

"Join my party for 2 weeks."

"But, why me?"

"Because you are powerful. And the only one who could help me,is you."

* * *

"So, Hailary, why'd you want to take the Angel's Bow?" the raven couldn't help but asked. He was curious after all. The Angel's Bow is a very rare item. The chance to found it is one out of ten. It almost impossible. And the two weeks range of time made it even more impossible. He sighed as he took a sip from the tea that Hailary served earlier.

"I want to go back." the answer was accompanied by a sad face of his new party. He somehow doesn't like that expression which Hailary gave. He knew how desperate people tried to get back into their normal life in normal world. But he didn't think that such a rare item would help them. As a beta tester, he was so insecure how he doesn't have enough information about that item. "Ah, I'm sorry." Hailary smiled and the pain in those crimson eyes ceased away. Kirito felt relieved somehow.

"I will help you." the raven said and he smiled as Hailary's face brightened. Ah, how he like helping other people. Just bring a smile on their face made him happy. He decided to help this man too. Hailary Lunetta. He felt that this man were interesting enough. But those crimson eyes, he always feel uncomfortable every time Hailary gazed at him. He shook his head and gave the turquoise haired man a wide smile.

"Let's do our best."


End file.
